The present invention relates to a container for magnetic tape cassettes.
More particularly, it relates to such a container for magnetic tape cassettes which has a housing with several insertion openings and several individual compartments separated by base plates.
In order to store magnetic tape cassettes in motor vehicles, containers are known which are divided by the base plates into several individual compartments for receiving individual cassettes. To secure the cassette reels the base plates are provided with resilient arresting devices which engage the hubs of the reels when the cassette has been inserted into the compartment. The arresting devices at the same time prevent the tape cassette from falling out of the container. This function requires relatively strong clamping forces and stable arresting devices. As a result the cassettes can be damaged during insertion and ejection. Moreover, it is difficult to remove the cassette from the container because when the cassette has been pushed fully in, there is only a limited access to get hold of a cassette depending on the spacing of the cassettes.